Evelyn's new life
by magical4life
Summary: Evelyn moves to La Push from a small town in Texas. Everything changes, but for the better or the worst? Her half brother is Embry, part of the pack, he doesn't want a pack mate to imprint on her, so what happens when just that happens? OCXJB.
1. Chapter 1 My new life

**This is my first Twilight fanfic, but my second fanfic all together. I have one other fanfic, a HP one. Yes, I'm one of those people. I am very aware of the Twilight VS Harry Potter war that's taking place worldwide. But I'm here to show that you can like both. So, if that bothers you, don't read my story, just hit the little back arrow or the backspace key. I won't be mad. But now, onto my story. **

**I do not own the Twilight characters or the setting (the town and the reservation). **

"Evelyn," I heard my mom call. My head snapped up from my book. My mom walked in. She looked so beautiful, like always. She had strawberry blonde hair that was cut to her shoulders, blue eyes, slightly tan but still pale skin that never seemed to tan just right. She smiled and showed her white teeth as she put her hand on her hip. She had a curvy figure, not to skinny though. I inherited a few features from her.

My blue eyes came from her, but they got there fire from my dad, I'm sure of it. I got the straightness of my hair from her, my hair is black and long (despite her protests of wanting me to cut it) and it's pencil straight. I got some of my figure from her, but I had my dad's muscle tone. My legs are long and with muscle, my hips are wider than I'd like, and my chest a bit fuller than I wanted, but it was me and I couldn't complain. My skin was dark toned, from my dad's side. It wasn't Native American brown but it wasn't pure white like my mom's. It was a very pretty light brown that showed that I was Native American, but not full.

"Evelyn," my mom questioned again. "Where you even listening?"

"Sorry," I replied sheepishly as I shook my head no. She smiled and tousled my hair.

"I said, I have to go to a meeting for work, it's in North Carolina, it's only a few days long, I'm going to trust you here alone, alright?" She said. I nodded. "My hotel number is going to be on the fridge, I'll get the work to give me a copy of the other clients work number, and you know my cell number, alright?"

"Yes, mom, I'll be fine. When does your plane leave?" I smiled. I'd stayed home before.

"This afternoon, sweetie, I'm sorry, I didn't know sooner," she told me. "No partying, no boys over, please, no sleepovers while I'm gone. I'm going to have Mary checking in on you while I'm gone, alright?"

"Relax, Mom, I'll be fine. Now, get going unless you want to be late," I said as I gave her a hug. Something in me said to hug her for as I could, so I did. After we pulled away, I said, "I love you, Mom. Be safe, be careful, and pick me up something?"

"You know I will," she said as she laughed. She kissed my cheek then got in the car and drove off. I felt a little lonely, but it was only a two bedroom apartment so I couldn't feel too lonely.

I went through the afternoon cleaning mostly; I did make some chocolate chip cookies and some Mexican brownies that everyone loved. Wrapping up some for Miss Mary, Mr. Charlie and for Mr. Travis, I carefully put them in my bag and grabbed the key. Miss Mary was the best; she always knew what to do and was like a second mom. When I knocked on her door she opened it with a smile. I gave her the little plate I made for her of my deserts and we talked for a little while before I told her I had to go. Next I went to Mr. Charlie. When I knocked on his door, playfully I said, "I come bearing gifts."

He immediately let me in with a smile and a hug. I gave him the deserts and talked to him for a little while about the newest books that he had. Then I went to Mr. Travis' and gave him and his wife the deserts. They both thanked me and invited me to dinner, I politely declined, saying that I had to do things in my apartment and they nodded. Once I got back to my apartment, I showered and got in my sleep clothes, then found some leftover Mexican chicken from the night before. For a half Native American girl, I sure ate a lot of Mexican food.

Some ghost hunter's show was on, so I watched it as I ate, then as I did my homework. It was still on when I went to do the dishes. It was nearly 8 and Mom's plane should have landed by now. I mean, we only lived in Texas. Sure enough, she sent me a text message saying that they had landed and she was getting her rental car. I fell asleep happy that my mom had made it safely there.

The next morning, I went through my normal routine of getting ready for school, but as I was pulling my tennis shoe's there was a knock at the door. I checked through the peep hole and saw a police officer.

"Ma'am, it's Texas police," he said. He definitely had the Texas accent. I opened the door and let him in after he showed me his badge. I sat stunned as he told me that my mom had been in a car wreck and that I was going to have to move in with my only living relative, my dad. The police officer took me to the station as they worked up plans on how early they could get the apartment sold. I sat in a daze, nodding and signing things that they gave to me.

The officers gave me to CPS and they took me home to pack up a few things. I didn't pack much. My clothes, my books, my journals that contained my dreams and fantasy's and my art supplies, I didn't need anything else they told me.

The next week went by slowly, I had to tell everyone I was moving and I had to get everything sorted. It was hard, no one wanted me to go and there was lots of tears shed over it. By Thursday, exactly a week from the day that my mom left, I boarded a flight to take me to Washington. No, not the capital of the United States, Washington, the state. Once I got to Washington, I was driven to a smaller airport and boarded a medium sized plane.

One plane led to another; finally, I was put on a small four person plane. This let out about an hour away from a town called Forks. But I wasn't going to be living in Forks. My dad's address read La Push Quileutes Reservation. Once the plane landed, rather bumpily, I was ushered out of the drizzle that was starting and into a tiny little office like building. I was tired, away from home, in a strange place and waiting on a man I didn't even know. I didn't like it. The chair I was sitting in was hard plastic and an ugly yellow in color, my suitcases where stacked neatly and I looked very out of place.

"Are you Evelyn Call?" A deep, husky male voice said. I turned around and looked up. I was looking into the unmistakable eyes of my dad.

"Yes," I replied hesitantly, just in case it wasn't my dad. I knew it was though, when he bent down and hugged me.

** Authors Note**

** Sorry, small authors note in the middle of the chapter. I can't entirely remember who the Call family consists of other than Embry. I'm making a small adjustment and making it just Embry and his dad, which would also be Evelyn's dad. I also am having the Call's own a small store on the Res. I think that in the books they do, but if not, then they do now. Again, if you have a problem with it, just hit the backspace key or the back arrow near the top of the page. Thanks. **

"Hello," I choked out as he released me from his hug.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you," he said. I was confused; he could have met me any time he wanted to. "Sirena wouldn't let me. She said that she wouldn't give you up and wouldn't let me have visitation or housing rights."

I nodded, unsure what to say and still hurting over the loss of my mom. Quickly, I reached up to wipe my eyes, to make sure I wasn't crying. He must have noticed because he quickly changed the topic.

"I've already got you enrolled at school. The Reservation's school, but you can go to Forks High if you'd like," he said. Shaking my head, I assured him that the school at the reservation would be fine. Together, we loaded my bags into the truck and I hoped that it wouldn't start raining, but I was glad my books, camera, camera printer, memory cards and art supplies where in my hard covered suitcase with my CDs and single CD player. The ride home was slow and I had jetlag. I so badly wanted to sleep, but I knew that it would only mess with my body's sleep schedule more. The sky constantly threatened to release its watery contents. We got lucky though, it didn't rain until we had my stuff loaded inside. "Sorry that Embry isn't home to say hello…he's probably hanging out with he friends. He should be home for dinner."

"Does...Does Embry know about me?" I asked him slowly. Honestly, I was curious. Embry was my half brother, but my dad could have skipped mentioning that I was coming to live with _our_ dad.

"Of course he knows," my dad replied. "I told him when I found out you'd be living with us. He helped me get the room ready. Well, he and Leah helped." I froze up. Did I have a half sister too?

"Oh," I said slowly. My dad helped me get my things loaded into the room that was mine. It was small but it was slightly bigger than my last room. There was a bed, dresser, desk, nightstand and shelf already in place and waiting to hold my things. The bedspread was a pale blue in color and this made me wonder if they had tried to put the color pink in this room. The walls were off-white with a black trim and the woods in the room where all dark. When I looked out the window, I saw the most amazing view of a forest. Having lived in town my whole life, this view took my breath away and I knew I'd have to take a lot of pictures.

"Hey, Evelyn, I hate to leave you at home, but I gotta get up to the store," he said after he knocked.

"It's alright," I told him. "I'll probably just unpack a little and look around, is that a problem?"

"No, I…I just didn't know if you wanted to stay home. I could try calling for Embry, if you'd like," he said. Then I realized what he was doing, he thought that I was afraid to stay by myself now. I shook my head before answering.

"No, really, I'll be fine. I'm just going to unpack some and probably go take pictures of the forest. It's really pretty. Then I'll probably look around for something to make for dinner," I told him. He looked stunned when I said I'd make dinner. So I explained, "Mom really wasn't the best cook. I made most of the meals."

"Alright," he smiled. "There's money in a jar in the back cabinet, its food money. Feel free to use it. I'll see you at dinner, then. And please, don't go out when it starts to get dark." I nodded my answer and turned to my things as he walked out. I heard the front door click shut and his car start, and then I looked to my bags and sighed. I started with the bag closest to me, it contained my clothes. Since in Texas I normally wore shorts everyday, I could only bring about half my clothes. Everything was jeans or Capri's and either long sleeve or short sleeve shirts. My poor tank tops had to be gotten rid of. After storing that bag in the closet at the top, I started on the hard covered suitcase. It took a little longer to get everything set up like I wanted. My CD's went on part of a shelf and my player sat next to the CD's. My camera sat on my desk in its case. The printer started on the desk but moved to an empty shelf. All my art supplies got neatly put on my desk.

I was done unpacking for now; I wanted to explore the house. The kitchen was decent in size, and it was up to date, surprisingly. The living room was home to a couch, a love seat and a recliner, all of which looked well wore. It was also home to a flat screen TV that was mounted on the wall. Sitting on the coffee table was schedule of the sports that came on, the time, date and channel was included. I rolled my eyes and jumped as I heard someone walk through the front door.

"Admiring the football screen?" A boy that looked surprisingly like me said. The only difference was the skin and eye color. And the fact that he looked like he was on steroids. He was way taller than me and he looked as if he could break me in two.

"Something like that," I replied with a small smile. "You're Embry?"

"Yeah, and if I'm correct, you're Evelyn?" He asked with a smile.

"Yes, I am. It's nice to finally meet my ha-" I was cut off by him giving me a huge bear like hug. I hugged him back a little but was mainly focused on trying to breathe.

"Sorry," he said as he let me go. "I've been waiting a long time to meet you. When dad mentioned that you were coming to live with us, well, I got real excited."

"Oh," I said. Here I had been dreading coming to live with them and they really did want me to live with them.

"I've always wanted a little sister," he admitted. I smiled, how could he be older. Unless dad cheated on his wife, maybe he did. "So what do you feel like doing? I could take you to meet the La Push pack, lend you a car to see the evil place they call school, or you could hang out at Sam's with the pack?"

"Um, actually, I was going to go to the store," I said to him. "I was going to get stuff for dinners."

"Oh, would you like company?" Embry asked. I nodded and I swear his smile got bigger. "Then we'll go to the Forks store, get better stuff there then at this store."

"Alright, let me just get my wallet." He nodded and said he'd meet me in the car. I ran up to my room and grabbed my wallet and then went out the front and looked for a key. He laughed at me and another boy's laugh joined in with him. I looked up to see a boy like Embry. This boy was just a bit shorted and a little less muscle, but he could still break me in half.

"No one locks the door around here, blue eyes," the boy said. I looked at him and tried not to stare. He had no shirt on and I quickly moved my eyes from his muscled abdomen to his face. "I'm Quil."

"Evelyn," I said and forced a small smile.

"Quil put a shirt on! And stop bothering my little sister!" I heard Embry yell from a small shed to the left of me. Quil, the boy, groaned and frowned.

"I don't have a shirt, I left it," he said. Embry rolled his eyes and pulled a shirt from behind the seat of the truck. Quil caught it and quickly pulled it on. "Evelyn, you mind if Quil comes with us? I promise he'll be on his best behavior." I couldn't help but laugh as he directed the last part to Quil.

"Its fine, he can come if he wants. I'm guessing this is a member of the La Push pack?" I assumed. Quil froze up for half a second. But Embry just laughed and agreed.

The ride to the store was filled with questions. Where did I use to live? What was it like? Why did I move up here? I avoided that one. I told them nearly everything they wanted to know. In the store, I got the basics, but only enough for 3 or 4 people. Embry and Quil quickly scolded me and got enough for nearly 20 people. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"We have lots of people over, it's like a…a let's see who the best cook is. You, Sue, or Emily, and Emily and Sue are very good cooks!" Embry told me. I rolled my eyes but didn't protest. On the way back, I argued with them to tell me about life at La Push. I had never laughed so hard in my life, even with Alison accidentally spewed chocolate pudding at lunch from her nose. Their stories included countless people I didn't know, but they promised I would meet soon. When we got back home, there was another boy leaning against the railing. "Hey, Paul, come help us with groceries!"

He rolled his eyes but helped us anyway. The three boys took nearly all the groceries, leaving me with a single bag full of shredded cheese for the tacos tonight. Paul looked like he was on steroids also, I reminded myself not to drink the water here. I did not want to end up looking like them. Paul was slightly taller than Embry and Quil and he had grayish eyes.

"Whose Blue Eyes," Paul asked Embry and Quil. I was standing in the room!

"_My_ name is Evelyn," I replied harshly, probably a bit too harshly. He held up his hands.

"Alright, Evelyn, I'm Paul," he said holding out a hand. I took it to shake but he pulled me close to him instead, I put my hands up to keep myself off his chest, which I just noticed was bare.

"Paul, be nice," Embry told him as Paul released me. I stepped back and started putting things away. The boys floated off to the living room after I declared that I needed no help. It was about 5 in the afternoon, I decided to go ahead and start dinner.

"How many people are actually going to eat dinner here?" I asked Embry as I poked my head into the living room.

"Hm," he thought for a moment. "Well, I think that it'll just be us and dad. But make extra just in case." I nodded and I walked back into the kitchen, I put a lot of hamburger meat in the pan and got out the avocado's to make guacamole. I really should have been born part Hispanic not Indian. I got the dip made and poured salsa into a bowl and got the tomatoes and sour cream out. After dicing the tomatoes and getting everything set out. I started to warm up the tortilla's. I had Embry, Paul, Quil and dad in the kitchen by then. I moved out of the way to let them eat. I knew better than to get in the way of a hungry man.

After they got there's, I got myself two taco's and sat down with them. They ate quickly and went back for more. By the end of dinner, each boy had eaten about 6 large tacos with everything on it. There was nothing left at all; I was happy and astonished at the same time. I never new someone could eat so much. I cleaned the kitchen and went to take a shower. When I was done, I stayed up in my room until I finally crashed on my bed.

In my dream, I was running from a blonde boy that looked about 25, but his eyes were full black, the boy tackled me and went for my neck, I screamed and was roughly shaken awake by Embry. He kept saying I was alright and that nothing was going to hurt me, but I couldn't stop shaking. Once I did stop shaking, he left the room and let me go back to sleep. I did fall asleep and I didn't dream again.

The morning came around quicker than I would have thought and I had to get up and go to school. Embry said that there was nothing for me to be worried about and that he'd introduce me to part of the La Push pack. I nodded and let him lead me to the truck.

Honestly, I didn't want to go to school, it was the furthest thing on my mind. But to make dad and Embry happy, I went. The school administer gave me my schedule after Embry left and she gave me a map, assuring that I wouldn't need it. The school had only about 40 classrooms and one gym, so I couldn't get lost too badly. I was at my locker with a boy that looked a year younger walked up. He was beefed up too, he was like a mini Paul and I decided that I definitely wasn't drinking the water.

"I'm Seth," he said. "You're Embry's sister, right?"

"Yes, I'm Evelyn," I told him. He seemed nice and like someone gave him sugar for breakfast. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it as the bell rang.

"Well, I'll see you around, don't want the girl to be late on her first day," he said as he jogged off. He could jog faster than I could probably run, but I didn't want to admit that to him. I walked into my first class room and took a seat at the back after showing the teacher my pass. The morning classes went by slow and in a class or two I had to get up in front of everyone and tell them about me though I really didn't want to do even that.

By lunch, I was tired. I just wanted to go home, but I didn't want to be called weak so I knew that I had to just tough it out. I was sitting alone at lunch, something I wasn't used to doing. But I was too chicken to sit with anyone else. Even Embry seemed to forget me by the time lunch came around. He sat with Quil, Paul, the new boy I meet, Seth, and a few other people I didn't' know. Two were girls and there were a few other boys. When the school day ended too quickly for me, I didn't even stop by Embry's truck. I just slung my things in my bag and tossed it over my shoulder. I ran home.

When I got home, I threw my things on the bed and cried. Cried for everything I'd never get back and everything I'd miss from Texas. I heard the front door shut and footsteps running up the stairs. Without warning my bedroom door was thrown open.

"Evelyn," Embry sighed with relief. I got up and tried to push him out of my room. I really didn't need him to see me like this. He didn't budge an inch. Instead, he scooped me up like a baby. "Evelyn, stop. I've seen girl cry before, I know you don't like it, but I'm going to be sitting here with you. You scared me so badly when you didn't come by the truck after school."

Oh, how I wanted to throw the lunch card back in his face. He didn't even looking to see if I was sitting with someone, but I didn't say anything about it.

"Just leave me alone, Embry," I said through more tears as they streamed down my face. He shook his head and glared angrily to the door as Paul walked up.

"Yo, Embry, we gotta go, Sam's already mad," he said like he didn't even see me.

"Tell Sam that he's just going to have to wait," Embry said as he protectively wrapped his arms around me. Just then, Quil walked up also. Embry turned me in his arms a little, blocking my face from their view. He knew I didn't want to them to see me cry. I couldn't help but notice that both the boys were not wearing a shirt. "I've got to make sure my little sister's alright."

"Fine, but Sam's not getting me for this, it's all going on you," Paul said and ushered Quil out the door.

"Its fine, Embry," I said thickly when they left. "Just go, I'll be alright." I could tell that Embry was thinking about it, he hesitantly let go of me and looked down at me.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'll be alright. I'll just work with my art or writing until dinner," I told him. Dad said something about ordering pizza.

Embry sighed but nodded and took off out the door.

** Alright, so that was Chapter 1! I plan on putting up the new chapter soon. It's practically half written already. So, review please, and the more reviews, the faster I try to write. I basically have the plot line figured out. I was thinking about the time frame of this story also. I think that I'm going to make it after Breaking Dawn, but have some changes. Nessie is not Jake's imprint. Nessie chose to go to the Volturi and become a guard. And the Volturi have more members now. The Cullen's still live in Forks and everyone is the same age as they were in the books. So, if you have any questions, I'll answer them gladly. Hope you liked it. Chapter 2 is already up!**

** ~*~ Magical4life ~*~**

**PS: My internet didn't work for a day, so I already wrote chapter two with the assumption that you all would like the story. Even if I only have one person, I'll probably keep writing. I have taken a great liking to this story!**


	2. Chapter 2 What was he?

** Alright, here's Chapter 2! Like promised!**

** And, James never got killed, just another little tweak I'm adding. Thanks.**

** I do know own Twilight, SM does.**

_Refresh:_

"_Yes, I'll be alright. I'll just work with my art or writing until dinner," I told him. Dad said something about ordering pizza._

_ Embry sighed but nodded and took off out the door._

True to my word, I turned to my art things. There had to be good birds, flowers, interesting trees, animals, something to sketch in the forest. I picked up my brand new sketch book and headed for the forest with a pencil tucked neatly away in my hair for easy transporting. After a little while of walking, I found a nice little meadow filled with birds. Sitting on the edge of a rock, I opened to the second page and starting to sketch out a blue and black bird.

The bird surprisingly sat still long enough for me to sketch it, it's like it knew what I wanted to do. After sketching a few more birds that didn't sit so still, it started to get dark. Frowning, I realized that I didn't know which way went back to the house. Since the ground was hard, I had no chance of following my footsteps back. Bravely, I set off on a path that I thought was right.

I don't know how long I walked; I just know that I probably wasn't going the right way. My hands and knees where scratched and bruised from tripping so many times and hair was tangled with leaves. Exhausted, I sat on a rock, and looked up at the sky. The sun was setting and it was starting to get colder, I had to get home soon.

"Are you lost, child?" A voice asked from behind me. Quickly, I spun around, my sketch book in hand.

"Who are you?" I asked warily.

"Just a hiker," he replied. He was about 25 by the looks of his face. He has very pale though and his clothes were slightly ripped. He had his blondish hair pulled back. "Are you lost?"

"No," I replied stubbornly. I didn't know him, I wasn't taking chances. Confidently, I started to walk down the path, hoping it was the right path to take me home. The man followed me, all the birds stopped chirping and everything was silent. Like the time before a storm or when the prey was being stalked. Then I realized that I was the prey.

Before I could react, the man grabbed my sketch book and tossed it aside at lightning speed and pushed me roughly against a large tree. It was then that I noticed that his eyes were black. I struggled against him hard, bruising my arms and wrists where he held me tightly.

"No," I begged as he moved closer to me.

"You lied, you are lost. Lost like a little puppy. You don't belong here and I'm going to make sure you don't stay any longer than you need to," the man hissed. "My name is James, what's yours?"

"Evelyn," I choked out as he shifted both my wrists into one hand and used his other to stroke my cheek then lift my chin up to him to meet his eyes.

"Well, Evelyn. You are a pretty thing, aren't you? You see, I like to know the name of my victims. I like to have fun and play around with my food too, so here's what I'm going to do," James said. He pulled out a longer rope from a backpack I hadn't even noticed he was wearing. Quickly, with only one hand, he tied both my hands together in front of me and then let me go. I was shocked, but I didn't take the time to figure out what he was doing. Immediately, I tried to get free but he knew how to tie knots.

As he jerked the rope back to get more, I was pulled back too. He just laughed and tied the rope to a tree. He sat on a tree stump and watched me struggle, he was enjoying it. It felt like forever, but was only about five minutes before he untied my hands and pushed me back against the tree, I was so tired that I couldn't' even fight back. He leaned his lips down to my neck.

"Fight back, Evelyn," he hissed softly, his breath was against my neck. I shivered and tried to fight back. I wasn't strong enough though and he laughed. Slowly, I felt his tongue slide over the hollow of my neck, I wanted to puke! What was he going to do with me? Kill me, rape me? Then, suddenly, he was gone. I was shaking hard as a big russet wolf ran by, chasing after him. The wolf didn't pay me any attention and to that I was grateful. The russet wolf was followed by a slightly smaller black wolf, then a grey, chocolate brown, white another black, a brown and white and a grey and white wolf. None of the wolves even looked to me.

I decided it was time to scramble home, so I did just that. When I got home, I headed for the shower. I didn't care that my sketch book was still lying on the forest ground somewhere; I just wanted to take a shower and forget about the experience. After my shower, I changed quickly into my sleep clothes, and walked downstairs. My dad was waiting for me there, Embry was also, but he looked more tired and he had a fading pink mark on his chest. He was shirtless, like all the other Quileute boys I'd met.

I rolled my eyes and reached for a single slice of the greasy pizza sitting on the counter. I noticed that more than half the pizza was already gone. I avoided dad and Embry the rest of the night and settled for staying in my room and drowning myself in my music.

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up at about three, my music was turned off and there was a blanket over me. I smiled at either my dad or Embry's kindness and went back to sleep. I didn't dream at all that night.

The next morning, I got up slowly, remembering it was Saturday, I nearly jumped for joy. But at six in the morning, I settled for sleeping more. It was Saturday, I was not getting up early. Not bothering to change, like I normally would, I walked straight downstairs and to the kitchen. There was one flaw in this plan, Embry, Paul, Quil, Seth and a girl that I saw sitting with them at lunch Friday was there. Paul wolf whistled when I walked by after I had gotten a soda. I dropped the soda out of surprise and Embry reached out quickly, catching it. The girl slapped the back of Paul's head.

"You've got Rachel," she said. Paul grinned wolfishly and looked down. "That's what I thought."

"Lighten up, Leah," Quil said. The girl, Leah, I assumed, shot daggers to Quil.

"Be nice Leah, and introduce yourself to my little sister," Embry said as he handed me the soda back. "And Evelyn, these things aren't good for you this early."

"I'm Leah," the girl said, distracting me from my come back about my early morning soda.

"Evelyn, it's nice to meet you," I replied, turning my full attention to her. I looked down at my clothes and realized that the only reason he wolf whistled was because my tank top was showing part of my stomach and my shorts were extremely short. I smiled and excused myself to go change. After running upstairs and trying not to shake my soda or fall, I shut my door and opened my soda. It wasn't shaken up, thankfully and I started to look for something to wear. What I really wanted to wear was a tank top and a pair of shorts, but the weather didn't permit that. I ended up with a pair of jeans with a hole in the knee from wrestling with a few friends in a pasture and an old grey shirt that had a faded wolf pack howling at the moon.

I really wanted to try to find my sketch book, but I did not want to go back into the forest. Even if the chance of meeting up with that James guy was microscopic, I didn't want to chance it. Something in the back of my mind told me to tell Embry what happened, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him. He'd get too protective. Instead, I decided that I needed to go get a new sketch book. But that would mean dragging Embry away from his friends for part of the day just to drive me because I didn't have a car yet.

When I walked back down to the kitchen, Paul was gone, but the rest of the people were still there, talking softly about a boy named Jake. I cleared my throat softly then said, "Embry, would you mind either me borrowing a car or driving me to the store?"

"I'll take you!" Seth exclaimed. I smiled a little and Leah rolled her eyes. She looked like she was going to protest but Embry hissed something softly to her and she nodded in agreement. "If you don't want me to, I understand…"

"No, it's fine, I'd like that," I told him as I smiled. He grabbed the keys from Embry and took my wrist in his hand, I winced a little and was glad that he couldn't' see through the jacket as he started to pull me out the door.

"Hold up, Seth," Embry called, he took a few long strides and was standing next to me. Carefully, he pulled my hand from Seth's and rolls the jacket sleeves, up, revealing the bruises. "Evelyn, what aren't you telling me?"

"I," I struggled to put the right words together. He looked like he already knew but wanted me to tell him. "I was sketching in the forest and a man tried to attack me. But some really, really big, and I mean huge, wolf like bear creatures chased him away. And they didn't even pay any attention to me."

"You got lucky," Embry said. His eyes looked like he was deep in thought. "Please, be careful." I nodded and he rolled my jacket sleeves back down.

Seth rolled his eyes and took my wrist gentler and pulled me out to the car. "Embry's just being protective, Eve."

"I figured," I said. I didn't mind him calling me Eve, but I really did prefer Evelyn or Lyn. We got to the store quicker than I would have thought and Seth kept chatting away about his funny stories and all the cool things that we could do when it got a little warmer. I ended up telling him all about Texas and all the cool things I had done when I lived there. We talked when we got to the store and I quickly found the computer paper. Seth insisted I get the hard cover sketch book with a wolf print on it, apposed to the binder that had the town's high school's color on it and "Forks High School: Home of the Spartans" written on it. I complied and paid for my things and we started the ride home.

When we got back on the Reservation grounds I could have swore I saw the wolf bear, as I was calling the giant wolves I'd seen yesterday, following the car. I didn't freak out or anything and kept up the conversation with Seth like I hadn't seen a thing, but I knew he had seen them too. His voice wasn't as fun and light and he was more serious, looking more in the forest as he drove, like he was watching.

"Everything alright," I asked him when he pulled into the driveway. A man was leaning on the railing where Paul was the first day I met him. This man was older, but still shirtless. He looked about twenty-three and his hair was cropped short like the rest of the boys. It was only then that I noticed that he and Embry, Paul, Seth, Leah, and Quil all had tattoo's on there right arm. I decided not to say anything. Seth hopped out quickly and ran up to him. I got out slower, slightly annoyed that I didn't get an answer to the question I asked Seth. The man walked up to me.

"I'm Sam," he said as he extended a hand, I took his hand and shook it. He looked intimidating and I was afraid to get on his bad side, he could snap me in half like the others!

"Evelyn," I said meeting his eyes. He looked me over and seemed slightly taken back by my blue eyes and black hair.

"Embry's sister. I can see it in your features. You must have gotten the eyes from your mother, though," he said. I nodded not wanting to be rude. He turned back to Seth and dropped my hand. "Normal meeting place." Seth nodded and gave me a quick warm hug.

"See you later, Evelyn," he said as he jogged off. I was officially confused. Sam looked over me once more before speaking again.

"Just stay out of the forest, blue eyes." I frowned; it was like Paul all over again. He laughed lightly. "I'm kidding."

I flashed a small smile and walked inside as he walked away. There was something the boys around here weren't telling me and I didn't like it. Walking up to my bedroom, I wondered if they actually did know what happened in the forest yesterday. Carefully, I slid out of my jacket and looked at the bruises on my wrists. They were light, but you could still tell they were there. It was still cold though, and if I wore a long sleeved shirt tomorrow, no one would be able to tell that I had bruises. Knowing I wouldn't remember later and would be furious with myself for it, I pulled out a sheet off paper and grabbed a pencil.

As I sat down in the kitchen, I thought about the wolf. I had to draw it; I closed my eyes for a few minutes. Thinking about the form of the wolf was easy, getting it on paper wasn't. Lightly sketching in the book, I began to draw. Since I was so focused in getting the scene right, I hadn't even heard Embry walk in. I wanted the entire scene, the first wolf in the center of the path, while the other wolves where jumping out of the mystery of the forest. I was putting the finishing touches on it when I heard Embry say, "Wow, that's really good."

"Thanks," I said after jumping nearly two feet into the air. He just laughed and sat down next to me.

"You're really good," he told me. I shrugged a little. "No, I mean it, you're really, really good."

"Yeah, sure," I replied as I stood up. I went upstairs and put my things away before walking back down. When I got back downstairs, Dad was already home.

"Hey, I was just telling Embry that Sam and Emily invited us to dinner at their house," he said to me. Embry had already changed and was sitting, drinking a coke at the table.

"Cool," I said. He then asked if I wanted to go and I replied with a yes. I honestly couldn't wait to meet Emily, one of La Push's best cook.

**Alright, review on this chapter. Chapter 3 will be up soon!**

** Thanks, **

** ~*~ Magical4life ~*~**

**PS: Chapter three is already being written. **


End file.
